Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Every flavored beans
by Dea Thaed
Summary: AU.Being the third party to the twins enterprise, Harry is able to test the new products on the students at Hogwarts. This new product is disguised and the catch? they show you fantasies of the one you admire. You can't talk about it... and its addicting.
1. Snip It

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or ideas from original series. The plot and twist of this fic are purely my own. Otherwise I am not J.K. Rowling, nor Warner, so I do not earn money doing this, nor do I own it. Again, pointing out the obvious.

Warning: This will be a slash fic. Meaning if you are unknown to the homosexual world you may or may not like this. If you do, feel free to read and continue reading. If you however do not like the homosexual world or its ideals then please hit the red X in the corner.

Summary: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes has a new product and as a third party to the enterprise, Harry Potter has the privilege of testing any new products on the students of Hogwarts; the faculty just being a bonus. One new product is disguised as Berty Bots Every Flavor Beans. But these beans don't have funny flavors. They have "flavors" of different sexual fantasies. The catch? They are fantasies of the person you secretly admire... Very life like Fantasies with the person you admire. The trick; you are not allowed to tell anyone of your fantasy, the trick candy itself, and they are very addicting.

A/N: Hey this is my first attempt at a humor fic. The main Characters I'm trying to portray is Harry Potter and Severus Snape. But there will be so many other "casualties" that I'm not putting a specific pairing. Also I'm working on several fics at once, so I'm sorry if I'm not able to update on time. It all really depends on where the muse is at the time.

I'm currently thinking of how to start this fic, but I have a scene that started the entire idea. This scene came to me in the dead of night, woke me up and tried to dance can-can. It failed miserably. But I still woke and wrote it down. In the morning I had this! That's what this is. For the main time this is just that scene. Until I figure things out.

Potions Class

Harry sat at his desk. He looked at his bag and reached in pulling a long box, decorated sort of like a golden circus tent, the words Berty Bots Every Flavored Beans flashed down the box. These words were spelled over the hidden words Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Every Flavored Beans. He placed the box on the corner of his desk to the horror of most of the Gryffindors.

The Berty Bots sitting on the corner for everyone to see. Ron stared at it with horror and malice still dripping from his face; while Hermione sat starring off into space still. Some other Gryffindors that had already been tricked into eating the candy snuck glances around the room while the professor sat at his desk making every essay on his desk look like it went into battle against Voldemort on lost terribly to a red paint curse.

Harry smiled widely when the Gryffindors started to whisper to each other. The whispering had reached to the Slytherin side of the room before Professor Snape looked up and glared at the students around the room. Landing on Harry before he sneered. His dark eyes flicking to the box on the corner of Harry's desk.

"Well Potter it seems instead of gracing us with your presence during breakfast and eating your breakfast there you had the nerve to bring food into the potions class room." Snape stood and stalked toward Harry's desk. "What in your insignificant Gryffindor head compelled you to think that you, who have nowhere near any ability at potions, could once again raise yourself above the rules of this class?" He stood in front of Harry looking down his nose at the boy. But harry just sat there, the smile still crossing his face and only becoming wider.

Several Slytherins snickered as Snape stood there, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry professor Snape, I figured since we are sitting here doing book work instead of brewing, and there was no possibility of the candy interfering with my nonexistent potion brewing, I could bring out a snack and share with the class if they asked." Harry smiled wider and looked at his teacher innocently.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him before grabbing the box of candy and stalking back towards his desk. Missing the evil glint that entered Harry's eyes as the Man turned around. Snape turned around to find harry looking at him in wonder.

Eat it, pass it out, something. "Professor why did you take the candy?" he blinked adding a touch of animosity to his look.

"Potter, next time you offer to share something, make sure you actually mean it. And I suggest if you want to have any of these candies you come get them now before I pass them to the entire class." He sneered.

"Well, why didn't you say so sir." He stood up and walked over to his teacher. "But here, I'll pass them out and let you get back to massacring the essays." He smiled innocently again.

"Very well potter but be quick about it." And handed the box back to harry. But not before taking a handful of the beans.

In the background Ron just spluttered and turned a deep crimson color. Slapping his hands over his mouth to stop the giggles that threatened to sprout from his mouth. Hermione sat straight in her chair, waiting eagerly for Harry to give her more. Most of the Gryffindors sat in wonder while others in thought.

Harry stared at Snape for a minute until He had sat down and glared at him.

"I recall telling you to make this a short visit Potter. 10 Points from Gryffindor. Now hurry up and take your seat before I deduct more points."

Harry turned and made his way across the room passing out the candy. Only giving one to each student. His smile grew wider as each student put it on the end of their desks, and went back to working. A couple even asked for more than one. Some, like Ron asked for none. After he had finished he made his way back to his chair, noticing that Snape was watching him with his dark eyes. Following his movement until he had sat down. Harry looked at the pile of candy that were sitting on Snapes desk. Nope he hadn't had one yet.

Smiling wider harry leaned back in his desk, putting the box of candy back in his bag. Mission accomplished. Watching every student, Harry noticed none had eaten the beans they had taken yet, except for Hermione. She had eaten each one at once, starring off into space a bright blush covering her face. After a couple of minutes Snapes arm moved across the desk while he read an essay, reaching over to the candy and picking up a bright green bean. Bringing it to his mouth, he popped it in and started chewing. Behind him Ron started choking and banged his head on his desk. While everyone looked at Ron harry kept his eyes trained on his professor as he slowly chewed; then suddenly stopped chewing. His eyes grew wide and his face paled. A slight flush spread across his face and the man's mouth dropped open.

Harry watched as the man closed his eyes and started taking deep breathes. Trying to control the scarlet blush that spread across his face and down his neck. His hands started shaking and he dropped his quill. Out of the corner of his eyes harry could see that all of the students were looking at Snape now in wonder. Whispers started spreading across the room. A hopeful voice just a little louder than the rest. Is he dying?

Snape swiftly stood from his desk. Pushing his chair back. His face paling even more and his body shaking, a slight sweat breaking out over his brow. "GET OUT!" not many students waited for him to finish his two word sentence as half the class room grabbed their stuff and flew from the room. Some forgetting the candy on their desks while others grabbed theirs.

Harry's smile widened as he calmly grabbed his bag and walked from the class. Grabbing Hermione who was still starring dazedly in space, flush across her cheeks and a glazed expression. In the hall harry saw a red blur running through students laughing like a tickle curse was permanent. The door slammed behind Harry and he felt several spells surround the potions classroom.

He smiled wider. Mission defiantly accomplished.

A/N so what did you think? I had fun with this one. Was trying to sleep after being up for about 25 hours. I just had to see what you guys think of this. So... after going through and editing the mistakes I decided that I'm not adding or changing anything about this snippet. I wrote it and still, every time I read it, I find myself smiling. So…

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, let alone the fact that I am not JK Rowling and earring no money off this.

Warning: This is slash. And lemon will be present. Oh it defiantly will be present. =}

Summary: so i gave you a snipit but here is the beginning.

/Earlier that morning/

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table watching for his snowy owl to appear out of the mass of avians that had infiltrated the great hall. He caught sight of the white bird, but as soon as he did he stared dead panned at the four other owls helping Hedwig carry the parcel to the Gryffindor table. As they neared half the hall was looking in his direction wondering just what he had gotten now. The last time owls had been seen carrying stuff to him he had gotten his firebolt.

The parcel landed on the table with a soft thud and the birds landed on top of it. Harry reached his hand to the snow white owl he had come to adore.

"Well Hedwig what is this?"

The owl preened at his words, spreading her wings effectively knocking the rest of the birds off the parcel. Making them all scatter off the table except one. Harry and half the table laughed at her antics. She lifted her leg to harry and he finally noticed the note attached to her. Unrolling it he absently placed the plate of bacon in front of the two owls.

Hello our comrade in arms,

We have sent you some supplies to help in our endeavors. If we were still beside you in war we would admire you every day for the appeal you have. We thank you again for your most generous donation and hope that this early Christmas present will be the perfect thing for you over the holidays. And to show how well our place is picking up we thank you.

Hope you enjoy!

(Make us proud)

Sincerely,

The twins of present

A smile cracking his lips, harry opened the box expecting it to explode with fireworks or something. (*)What he didn't expect was the nice dragon hide winter cloak that lay in the box. Harry stood and pulled the cloak from the box, emitting several gasps from those watching around the hall, as the shin length dragon hide cloak fell from the box. It's beautiful dark scales shimmered in the light, giving the cloak an almost eerie glow to it. The inside of the cloak was soft and felt almost like cool silk.

Harry ran a thumb over the cloak and smiled to himself. The cloak had several spells and charms attached to it. Probably to protect the wearer and such he thought. Looking around the cloak he saw every pure blood in the great hall look at him with an envy that was dripping with venom. Everyone else was starring at the cloak with awe. With a glint in his eyes harry slipped the cloak on and felt it shrink to fit his slim from. He then took his seat back at the table looking back into the box like what had just happened, hadn't.

Grabbing the box with one hand harry pulled it closer to him to inspect the other clothes that sat in it. All black, green or grey. All tight looking. Harry chuckled to himself as he shifted through the clothes. Finding chocolates and other candies throughout the clothes. But one box caught his eye as he grabbed it out and the words Berty Bots Every Flavored Beans flashed to Wheezing Wizard Weasleys every Flavored Beans. A smile curved his lips as he noticed a not attached to the box. His look almost turning feral as he read the contents.

Putting everything back in the box, harry stood from the table and left the hall with everyone wondering what would cause the Gryffindor Golden Boy to look so Slytherin. Including one dark haired potions master.

As harry put the box on his bed, he was thankful for one, that he had his own room this year. Two. That it was his free period. He pulled the cloak off and put it on the chair next to his bed. Smoothing the creases that attempted to plague the cloak. He walked back over to the box and pulled out all the clothes and sent them to his closet with the rest of the similar clothes, with a twitch of his hand. He looked at the candy and deemed them safe to eat and put it all in the drawer with the rest of the other candy they had sent.

Looking at the single box left in the parcel harry pulled out the note that had been attached to it.

Harry! Sexy!

Of course we sent the latest prank. We wouldn't want to disappoint you... But this prank is something new. And we would like you to test it on as many of the students and staff of Hogwarts as you can. Writing down all information you can about it.

The clothes? They are a present. And we know you probably put them in the closet with the rest of your good looking clothes. But we would at least like to see you wearing them once... perhaps a visit to hogsmeade is in order.

Yes that's a lovely idea. Wear the Tight black jeans and emerald shirt that I believe would make you look like the sex god everyone already believes you are.

/Harry put the letter down for a moment and laughed. His shoulders shaking as he tried to rein in his breathing. /

But back to business. The beans are something me and the gorgeous Fred here have been working on since we got you smashed over the summer. What we know of them is they show you a very lifelike fantasy of you and the one you admire. They have a spell inside them that makes it impossible to talk about anything related to them. We also believe they are addicting... At least that's what our very own closet gay George has told me.

Good luck with your mission, you minx. How about this weekend?

Sincerely,

Twins Fred and George,

Loyal followers of the sex god Harry Potter.

Harry dropped the letter and smirked into space for a minute before bending the pick the note back up. Looking back at the box he knew exactly who he wanted to try it on first.

A/N how is this for the beginning? Any suggestions? Questions? Anything? Again I edited it. Read it. and didn't feel like changing anything. I hope you enjoy.

Well to anyone in particular (*) this cloak will be appearing in all of my fics, sooner or later.

Review?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor wish to stake claim on the literature I am butchering. J.K. Rowling is the only true artist.

Warnings: This is man on man! Slash. And some other stuff. I will not be taking out lemons. So don't expect edits if your squeamish.

Extended summary: To answer questions hopefully. This is Harry Potters 7th and last year … Well if you count that's it's the usual redo 7th year type fic. So Harry is 18. As well, Voldemort is dead, and obviously both of the Weasley twins are well and alive. And just because this is supposed to be on a happy note fic… neither did anyone else. So without further ado welcome to the stage Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Of course they're still around but the twins are coming up with new stuff. And who better to test the stuff on than the students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and guess what the secret third party of the enterprise thinks. Let the games begin.

A/N So I want to thank hulagal13 and Loretta 537 for the reviews and hope (wink Wink) thank I can get a couple more (Wink Wink). Just so you all know. So while writing that summary up above, I was thinking of making this a series. One where Harry turns from the boy-who-lived title and takes up the Weasleys twins status, smashes it on the ground, and creates a new one. So to chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Gryffindor Tower/ Ron's POV

And that was how Ron found Harry during lunch. Sitting on his bed munching on candy; a pleased smile resting on his lips as he reached for the box of beans.

"Hey Har' it seems your enjoying that a little too much. Mind sharing?" Ron jumped into the bed next Harry.

Instead of reaching his hand into the box, harry grabbed it and offered it to Ron. What Ron missed as he reached into the box was the glint in the green eyes as he reached in and grabbed the safest looking orange bean, avoiding the grey spotted ones and the brown ones and eww… is that a puke?

He popped it into his mouth and leaned back into the pillows. Ahh… dream sickle. He propped his feet onto the duvet and put his hands behind his head as he chewed.

"So Har' been here all morning?" a warm feeling spread through his body as he rested. It started at his toes and started to crawl up his legs.

"Oh yah. Just felt I needed time to myself. You know to think about everything…"

Part lemon!

Harry's voice dropped off as Ron felt hands ghost up his inner thighs. Smoothing the creases in his pants as they trailed up, feather light kisses followed the roaming fingers all the way up to his torso. Ron leant his head and bit back a moan. He looked down with lidded eyes to look at the long pale fingers that began to tease his hardened nipples through his shirt. His eyes squeezed shut and his head swung back. He let out a squeak when he felt a tongue run along the skin above his waistband. Ignoring the fact that the hands were now snaking their way up his shirt, he stared into the lust filled mercury eyes that stared back at him from the pale aristocratic face framed with shoulder length blonde hair.

Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the skilled fingers attacked his unclothed nipples.

Harrys POV/

Harry pulled out of Legillimens and looked over to Ron as the red heads passed out. Noting on the pad that even though Ron was passed out the motion of eyes behind his eyelids suggests that they continue to work despite the victim losing consciousness. Closing the notebook he tried holding in his laughter he waved his hand towards the curtains of his bed and closed them. Hiding Ron as he walked towards the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Harry burst out laughing. Wiping the tears from his eyes and shaking his head he walked down the stair case to the common room. Stopping as soon as he realized that all of the inhabitants of Gryffindor tower were all staring at him.

"What?" he looked at them for a moment and shrugged, walking out the portrait hole.

He walked for a few minutes when he realized he still had the box of beans with him. A wicked gleam come to his emerald eyes he started back down the corridor with a smirk on his face as he sought out his next victim…. Woops no, his next friend.

Walking to the hidden table in the back of the library; Harry watched Hermione read for a moment before he sat down and sat the box on the table in front of him.

Her eyes stayed on the page until she reached the bottom, or a period. It could have been a page break for all he cared, but she closed the book and sat it down and looked at him.

"What do you need harry?" she eyed the box of beans as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Well I realized you've been here since this morning and thought you might like a snack." He grabbed the box and lightly pushed it towards her across the table. Her eyes switched from the box to him and her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"What are they?" he rolled his eyes.

"Mione, I thought you've been able to read for the years I've known you." He smirked at her as she her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"I don't think I do." He looked out the window behind Hermione then turned back and looked right at her.

She stared at him for a moment more. "Fred and George sent you those didn't they." It wasn't a question.

He looked at her before shrugging. "So?"

"So if you don't tell me what they'll do to me, I won't even consider testing them."

Harry glared at her for a moment. "Sometimes you're too smart; you drain the fun out of everything."

She laughed "I'm just cautious. Don't want to walk around the school with antlers or something."

"They show you who you like most in the most life like and erotic ways." He said in a bored tone as inside he laughed with glee as Hermione's eyes widened, then grew hungry. Her hand reached for the box but he slapped her hand away and drew the box closer to himself.

"Now, now Mione, I need you to promise me you want turn them in or tell anybody."

She shook her head. "I promise now let me try them."

He laughed and pulled a single bean out of the box and put it on the table in an overdramatic flourished manner. She watched it for a moment before hesitantly reaching for the bean and picking it up. Pulling it to her face she sniffed the bean then shrugging popped it into her mouth.

"How long will it take to take affect?" She looked imploringly as she chewed the bean with fervor.

"Well my guess is it depends." He shrugged "it took Ron a couple of minutes."

Her eyes grew wary and he realized she didn't think that she would be attracted to anyone. Her nose consistently in a book like it was. "That's ok, I can wai…." Her mouth dropped open and her eyes darkened to a deep hazel, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks.

Hermione's POV {HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE}

It's not working; it couldn't work with her anyway. She sighed inwardly as she came to this revelation. "It's ok, I can wai…"

There was a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Hands pulled her flush against the flat chest behind her. The hands expertly ran up her sides, putting just right amount of pressure on her ribs to send a jolt of pleasure down her spine. The hands mover to her neck and turned it to the side, letting more of her neck show as the lips trailed to her ear, licking the shell of her ear. The hands trailed back down her chest skimming over her breasts as they moved downward. Slim fingers slipped under her shirt and then disappeared. Continuing their trek south. Another kiss was placed on the inside of her knee. And a very different pair of hands trailed up her thighs meeting the pair running down them.

The person behind her bit her neck softly, earning a mewling sound from Hermione. As the hands began to travel in very different directions. Long fingernails trailed below her polo as strong hands kneaded her thighs. Soft kisses trailed up the sensitive skin that made up her legs, while the mouth that plagued her neck began lightly nipping at the joint. Breathing heavily she began to squirm under the sensations tormenting her. Strong fingers started to pull her skirt up leaving a path of fire in its place. Nails skimmed over her abdomen as her shirt was lifted. A heavy sensation pooled in between her legs as fingers ran along the edges of her lace, sending tendrils of passion throughout her entire body. She leaned her head back against strong shoulders as softer hands began to entertain the skin around and underneath the matching bra. A soft chuckling rose from behind her and she opened her eyes to meet the burning oak eyes that assailed hers.

Hands continued to wander, and her breathing wasn't doing any better. Coming in small gasps as the pair of hands continued to torment her. Fingers fondled her lace and nails left trails down her abdomen. A pair of lips left her neck and started to trail behind her head as the matching hands trailed along the edge of the lace underwear. Lips caressed the other side of her neck and began the same ministrations they had on the other side. A kiss was placed on her lower abdomen, as fingers dipped below the lace of her bra and brushed against her hard nipple. Arching into the touch, Hermione missed the movement of the second mouth as it began to slowly plant kisses down to her raised skirt. In the haze she also didn't notice when the lips and tongue replaces the fingers that were playing with her lace. A muffled cry escaped her mouth as she leant forward. Instantly coming into contact with lust filled blue eyes and black hair.

Harrys POV {XD hehehe I think I might like writing those too much. I'm also thinking of not finishing them….}

Cancelling Legillimens Harry quickly put a see me not spell on his best friend and a very…. Very strong silencing spell on her. Fanning himself he glanced at his friend and let a breathy grin spread across his face. Of course he liked men, but everyone could appreciate how very erotic and…. Just wow that had been. Watching two very distinct people tend to Miones every attention. Snickering he walked out of the library and headed to a very crowded common room. Let the games begin.

A/N can anyone guess who the people in the visions are? Virtual cookie if you can. I felt that I enjoyed writing this chapter way too much. I started writing and stopped at Harrys' first POV at around 800 words. Today I just couldn't stop writing. Surprised it went to about 2,000 words. But shrugs. I like this chapter. And the next one stars the potion classroom piece I gave you a taste of earlier. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Can you tell me what you think?

!

!

V

Reviews any one?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will never claim to own this or any or anything else. J.K. has that privilege.

Warning: you have already had a taste of it. Do I really need to write a warning for it?

A/N Edited all the chapters I have previously written. From here on out, on all my stories, there will be new chapters. So let the reviews commence.

Chapter 3: Harry Great hall for lunch

Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and happily chewed on his BLT sandwich, humming to along with a song only he seemed to be hearing. Ron sat on the other end of the table glaring daggers in Harry's direction. Hermione sat with a bowl of soup in front of her, sneaking starry eyed glances at Harry every couple of seconds. The rest of the table, those who had been unfortunate enough to run into Harry, kept giving him cautious glances and kept their distance. But what was really different was the rest of the hall. Once harry had sat down the Gryffindor table had gone silent. And because of this the rest of the hall looked over in wonder.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye that suggested something big was going on and he fully approved. While this made the other teachers curious. It caused one professor to be wary. His obsidian eyes looked from the headmaster to the golden trio. Eyes narrowing at the satisfied smirk on the Boy-Who-Lived face.

Harry put down his sandwich and picked up his goblet filled with coffee. As he brought it to his lips he took a look around the great hall. And froze. He was reminded of walking into the common room. Every single eye was on him. He focused on the Slytherin table; Draco Malfoy's cup was half way up to his lips and his mouth was slightly agape. Next to him Blaise was hunched over to his plate, the food on his fork forgotten. Moving his eyes across the hall he noticed similar situations. Well then there was Luna; who sat with those glasses on starring at the ceiling. But that was nothing new. Even Dumbledore and his damned twice twinkling eyes, was looking at him. He looked at the rest of the staff. And witnessed something he wished he could forget; but it seemed the image was burning into his memory. In this moment of everyone's weakness, it seems Madame Hooch was taking this time to move at his head of house. With a slight shudder he moved on. And met suspicious obsidian eyes. These eyes narrowed even more. And it was like a light bulb went off in his head. And he was on a mission. His goblet now forgotten he stood from the table, grabbed his bag and made his way to the doors. He could feel all eyes burn holes in his back side. With a halt he turned on his heel. Who in the name of hell was looking at his backside? Nope everyone was still staring. Unnerved now he opened his mouth and the bell rang.

But no one moved.

With a questioning glance he looked at the potions professor, who was now glaring at his plate. He smirked and walked back to the door. Looking and his throwing his bag over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"I guess as everyone else will be late, Gryffindor will win the house cup right?" As the door closed Chaos commenced.

Potions Classroom/ Snapes POV

Snape sat at his desk marking essay after essay. His plans today had been botched. Ruined. A Longbottom; as he called something like this. So he told the insolent, annoying young men and women to read. And as long as they were quite and left him to criticize their work in peace he would leave them be. But even writing scathing review after scathing remark his thoughts continued to stay to the young man sitting in front of him. Albeit a few seats back. Gripping his quill tight, he dug a particularly nasty remark into the essay of the youngest male Weasley. What had he been thinking? Yes the young man had a nice arse in those pants… shaking his head he growled at the parchment and hunched closer to the unforgivably horrendous attempt at educational literature. He was his professor, what in Merlin's name had he been thinking? Dipping the quill into the red ink well in front of him he took some form of consolation at the fact that later that night when the young Weasley male read his review, he would turn red from his rant about the "Greasy bat of the dungeon", as he scrawled the giant T on the top of the parchment.

The sound of quills scratching on parchment, and pages turning may have hid it at first. But then he noticed it. It started small, making its way around the room; and then it got louder. Raising his eyes from the parchment he scanned the room. The whispers didn't stop though. Finally his gazed landed on the young man he was trying to ignore and he sneered. That stupid smirk of Potters. At this point it promised pleasure or pain, but he couldn't decide which. Potter was sitting back in his chair, his strong arms folded across his chest. There was a glint in his eyes, and Snape found an anger rising in him. He focused on the box of beans sitting on the edge of the young man's desk.

"Mister Potter, Prey tell why you have the audacity to bring that out during this period?" He stood and stalked towards Potters desk, not taking heed of the warning bells going off in the back of his head; forgetting to note the look mischief in the young man's eyes "What? that food in the Hall wasn't up to the standards of the Boy-Who-Lived? What made that insignificant dead weight in your head decide that you, who already have no ability in this class, are once again above following its rules? " he stood there starring down at Potter; he did finally note that the smirk on the young man's face became wider. In the background he heard the unmistakable snickers of his Slytherins. The smile put him on edge; his eyes narrowed at him.

Potter shrugged. "I'm sorry professor Snape. I figured since we are sitting here doing book work instead of brewing, and there was no possibility of the candy interfering with my nonexistent potion brewing, I could bring out a snack and share with everyone if they asked." The innocent look didn't match the look in Potters eyes. He didn't like it. That in itself suggested the young man was up to no good. Looking at the box he noticed what it actually was and felt something sweep through him. Those beans were a weakness. He looked back at potter; who continue to smile at him. He decided he liked the smile.

Narrowing his eyes at the young man he figured Potter had no intention to share, he was just doing this to get out of trouble. Just like his father. Grabbing the box he stalked back towards his desk. Two can play at this game. If Potter had no intention of doing what he said Snape would just keep the candy. Again the bells were going off. And the glint he had seen in the brats' eyes. He put that off as anger. With box still in hand he turned and leaned on the edge of his desk. The brat was looking at him with wonder. Then worry.

"Professor why did you take the candy?" Oh if looks could kill. He smirked. He had caught Potter in his own game.

"And there in lays the problem. You thought. That never turns out well for anyone." The Class rang with laughter. "Other than that I am taking you up on your offer. Next time you do something like that, mean it. I also suggest that if you want to keep any of this for yourself you come and get them. "His lips twitched, as understanding flickered through Potters eyes.

"Well, why didn't you say so sir?" He stood, and Snape watched as the young man walked towards him. "But here, I'll pass them out. I didn't mean to interrupt your marking. It will let you get back to massacring the essays." Again the brat smiled. And again he decided he would do anything to make the brat smile like that. He looked away. It wasn't right.

"Very well Potter, but be quick about it." opening the box he reached in and grabbed a handful of the beans. He growled. Damn his weakness. The Weasley spawn spluttered. His hand quickly going to his mouth. He ignored it for now. He walked around his desk and sat down placing the beans in a pile next to the ink well. He looked up at Potter. He hadn't moved. He tried giving him his best glare. "I recall telling you to make it a short visit Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor. Now hurry up and take your seat before I take more points."

He watched as Potter walked around the room asking each person if they wanted some of the beans. Granger took a handful and didn't bother to wait before putting all of them in her mouth. He sneered in disgust. The girl was likely to rot her teeth. But sat in wonder. He hadn't heard the know it all say anything all period. Shoving the thought to the side he figured it was an off day for her. Weasley and some of the other Gryffindors refused to take any of the beans. But some, mostly Slytherins, took one or two. Potter walked past his desk and back to his seat and in a moment of weakness, he again found his eyes dropping down the young man's form, before focusing on Potters face as he turned to sit. He put the box in his bag with a smirk of triumph. Reluctantly he went back to his marking.

He would talk to Albus later. See what the older man's thoughts were on his feelings. He picked up his quill and scratched a few lines after circling a particularly inane sentence. He reached his hand over to the pill and picked one up. Bringing it up to his mouth, he saw a flash of green and in approval, popped the bean in his mouth and stated chewing. Again the Weasley spawn disrupted his thoughts with his choking. The stupid young man then started banging his head on the desk. He was going to let him; he just prayed the young man landed himself in the infirmary.

(A/N wouldn't it just be cruel and unusual if I had left it there?)

Strong hands grabbed his knees, he felt the fingers put firm reassuring pressure on the inside just before the bend, and he stopped chewing. He could feel the heat of the person as they pushed his knees farther apart. His face flushed, and he felt his eyes widen. But his mind refused to work. He had a death grip on the quill in his hand. The quill hung in the air and ink fell and splattered on the essay below. The body pushed itself between his legs and he felt the warmth seep into his trousers. The heat traveling through his body; he swallowed and his mouth fell open as a pair of lips placed a kiss on the inside of this thigh. The hands holding his legs in a firm grip. He closed his eyes, willing his brain to start functioning. He tried to picture, something, ANYTHING to make his problem caused by this situation to go away; but all he saw was a pair of glittering green eyes. The hands trailed up the outside of his thigh causing a shiver to travel through his body. Nimble fingers rested on his hips as the mouth placed a breathy kiss on the bulge clearly visible. He felt the heat spread across his face and down his neck.

The grip on his hips tightened preventing him from moving as a tongue licked up his abdomen, skimming over the sensitive skin surrounding the belly button. When did his vest get open? He faintly heard his quill drop as he gripped the desk until he felt the edge bite into his skin. This alone prevented him from making a sound. He released a labored breath and he heard it again. The whispers. Bloody whispers. _Is he dying? _Biting the inside of his cheek he held in any sort of sarcastic remark about them being where he was. He resisted the urge to shift. Cause any sort of friction, as the lips kiss their way back down; nipping at the same sensitive flesh. Everywhere that mouth had been it felt like he was on fire. The nerves in his body sending this jolt throughout his body. His body was shaking from the lack of any real contact. The lips neared the same bulge as the hands moved to the button. In a moment of panic he stood causing his chair to fly back. The grip he had on the desk tightened as it seemed that mouth would not be deterred. He paled. He would not let his student see that. He already stood on shaking legs as the fingers released the button, pushing the zipper to a resting position. They made their way back to his hips, nail digging into his skin. He felt his body betray him, as the shaking increased, as a light sweat broke out over his entire form.

The hot breath hovered over his groin. Before he could comprehend the words. "GET OUT!" rang through the classroom. Chairs scraped and people scrambled but that didn't matter to him as slim fingers started to slowly push his trousers off his slim hips. A kiss was giving to each revealing inch. He felt the last student rush from the room and threw up every known spell to keep everyone from witnessing, in any way what was happening.

Harry's POV (A/N oh hot damn! I feel like laughing like a maniac)

As Harry held onto Hermione he watched Ron run up the corridor laughing crazily. His smile widened. Mission accomplished. The door slammed behind him and he felt wards go up around the room. He pulled Hermione down the corridor after Ron an evil glint in his eye. Mission definitely accomplished.

And then he sneezed.

A/N Okay so I sorta changed the snip it. But how do you like it from Snapes point of view? I am also going to make a short note to clear up any confusion. These fantasies are in the head of the one who ingested the beans. Anything that happens the person like the removal of clothing. Is all their imagination. No one else can see this. Okay I officially love this chapter. I also feel like laughing until someone ships me to the loony bin. I hope you enjoyed it. Thou protests too much, if otherwise. Review?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yes I own this. The second I die and am reincarnated as J.K Rowling. As soon as that happens hit me up. Seeing as that chance is 0 in the sideways eight thing, yah I own nothing. (Yes I know it's the infinity symbol. You literal people that want things to sound technical need to zip it. )

Warning: this is slash and just a tiny bit nuts… nuts? I like nuts. But not peanuts. They drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They stuck me in a room. A rubber room. With rats. Rubber rats. That drove me nuts. Nuts? …. So you get the point? I'm nuts…crazy… oh damn… insane! That works and this? This is slash. You are warned.

Summary: this is 7th year. Well a redo 7th year. So Harry is 's alive. Dumbledore is crazy, Snape is Snarky and Harry? Harry is the third partner to WWW. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And him and the twins are getting back at everyone. Oh the pain.

A/N so this chapter is officially dedicated to Situations by Escape the Fate. Don't know the pairing for it yet but I'll see where this typing takes me. I've had just a smidge (hands about a foot apart) to drink. So I'm going to write this and then I'm waiting 24 hour and then will edit it. Unless I forget that last part. Please don't hate me if I do. I'm afraid of what I might find written the next day. Oh well let's see where this goes. Oh there might one or two dogma quotes… well Snape and all you know?

_Character talking to themselves. Because if there's an inner voice (which everyone has) they would be nuts… nuts? _

_/Parseltongue/ _

Chapter 4: Snapes POV

He just stood there. His white knuckle grip on the desk tightened. The wood relinquishing its call to a firm surface to the sharp digits digging into it. He breathed in deeply. In through your nose out through your mouth. Replayed like a mantra as he tried not to grind his teeth to dust.

What the bloody hell was that. _Well obviously that was 18 years coming to bite you in the arse. _Supplied his mind. He shook his head. Out through the mouth. That couldn't be the only factor. In through the nose. He replayed the day, anything to give light to the sticky situation he found himself in. _well isn't that the truth. _His hand slammed into the desk top. Out through the mouth. His anger was boiling just underneath the skin. The power burning just inside the confines his body made. His mind snapped to breakfast. Harry received the box. He also reluctantly admitted that he had admired the young man throughout the day. But even that would not warrant the day dream he had just had. In through your nose. This was a student for merlin's sake.

Letting out a sigh he waved his hand to clean the mess and righted his chair as he slumped into it. His eyes drifted across the classroom. He noticed the ingrates had left in quite a haste; leaving papers and that candy strewn across the room. His eyes landed on the pile on his own desk. Damn his weakness. He called the rest of the beans to add to his pile and reached across the desk. Picking up a pale blue one. _Well isn't that what got us in this state in the first place. _His hand froze midair. The bean barely touching his open lips. Potter had been too pleased to share the candy. Didn't even complain that he had taken more than necessary. And that glint in Harry's eyes. His hand slumped to the desk. The magic beneath his skin growling. It was the bloody beans. Dropping the bean back into the pile he hurried from the room. Smirking with some satisfaction when the door slammed into the wall upon opening and scared some first years that stood outside. His robe billowing behind him as he stormed to the headmaster's office.

Harry's POV

Harry walked down the staircase from the headmaster's office. Giving a slight shiver. Yes Dumbledore had given him permission in a sense to use the school for guinea pigs but he hated the one rule to this. Dumbledore had to try the product. Another shiver passed down his spine. He was just glad that he hadn't tried it right there in the office… in front of him. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to stop this inane path of thought. But he was brought to another line of thought. An image of Snape with a flush across his cheeks distracted him. He admitted he wouldn't be averse to seeing the image again. A girlish scream from the other side of the statue made him open his eyes. Staring at the back of the griffin curiously he watched as it jumped aside and froze.

He noticed that upon seeing him Snape had also froze. The only sign of his surprise was the dilatation of his dark pupils. They stared at each other for a moment, in this span several things flashed through the potions masters face. He took this minute to actually look at the man. In this light his hair didn't look greasy at all and framed his face. He wished it was shorter, because it would give the man a younger, sexier look. Uncertainty looked at him from Ebony pools, but he watched as the man in front of him settled for anger. Rage. Fury. He felt himself shrink back from the pure daggers of hatred coming from the man. Snape reached forward and grabbed him by the front of his robes; Pushing him into the wall behind him. This allowed the Griffin to close behind them. His escape gone harry looked into the Mans eyes and gulped. I am so dead. _You think? _

Not daring to move he felt the warm breath on his face and focused on his professor. He didn't dare say anything, didn't dare move in fear and being avada'd in the next couple seconds. But his body betrayed him. The feel of the older man pressed against him, his lips only inches away, the fiery passion in his eyes (whether it meant death or not). He couldn't prevent the word that slipped past all mental barriers. _Beautiful. _His body betrayed him he tried to will his growing erection away. _But you're not the only one._ Bloody hell he needed to talk to Hermione when he got out of this. _If you get out of this. But you already mentioned you have no problem being here. Between a rock and a hard place. _Both men froze for a second time. Both realizing what they were doing and their similar reactions to the close proximity. Snape dropped him to the ground and backed away until he was pressed against the other wall. Staring at his as if he might attack at any minute, though the fury was still present in the dark eyes.

The man stood and straitened his robes. Glaring at him. His mouth opened. But nothing came out. It clicked shut. But opened again. Still no sound. This seemed to infuriate Snape even more. He scowled darkly and started pacing. Spinning on his heels he pointed his finger. " What the bloody hell have you done to me you insufferable, brainless twit? " Harry just stared as the man stalked closer to him. "What, it wasn't enough for the precious boy-who-lived to see what his father did me but he himself is now deciding to take a leave from his father's book. Let's humiliate the _greasy dungeon bat_" The taller man was now inches in front of him, standing as straight as he could, towering over him. "You are no better than your arrogant father. "

Harry stood there and looked into those dangerous eyes. Choosing his words carefully. "Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about." _Wrong _he thought as Snape grabbed him by the collar and slammed into the wall. The face in front of him clouding with rage as a wand dug into the neck of his skin. The feeling of danger. The blood rushing through his body, which was in over sensitive mode He could feel the restrained magic below his teacher's skin threatening to boil over. Could feel where skin made contact. A shiver ran down his spine at the feelings. He paled, oh Merlin, He liked it…

He stared at the eyes in front of him. Barely taking note that they were getting closer. Until he pushed his lips against those of the man in front of him. Snape gasped and dropped Harry again. In the brief moment when their lips separated He tried not to stumble as his feet connected with the ground, but he was pushed into the wall by the other man as his lips descended onto his in a bruising kiss. He quickly relinquished any hold on sanity as the older man devoured him through this simple act. His hands reached into Snapes hair to try to pull the man closer. _Definitely not greasy. _He arched off the wall; trying to feel as much as possible gasping as the two clothed erections rubbed against the other. He forced his head to the side gulping for; Snape moved his mouth to his neck biting as much of the exposed skin a he possibly could, pulling moans from Harry. Harry forced Snapes head up and pulled him into another kiss. The sound of a door opening above them forced them apart. He slumped against the wall willing his lungs to breath, and trying to calm down his racing heart. Snape stood across from him his face flushed as his breathing labored on. They heard the clipping of shoes on the steps and stood straighter. Snape looked at him menacing and snarled.

"Potter you have detention Friday at 8. Try and be punctual." The headmaster rounded down the steps as the words let Snapes mouth. That didn't stop him from glaring at Snape.

"Yes, _Sir." _He looked at Albus and almost groaned. The twinkle was on full blast. He turned to leave as the griffin opened he heard Snape growl.

"And five points from Gryffindor." He growled as he walked away. Behind him listened to Albus and Snape.

"Severus, I thought I felt your signature did you wish to speak to me?" All that answered was a growl.

His hand reached up to his lips and he flushed again. _What they hell had he been thinking? _

A/N Okay so I'm ending this chapter here today. But this is where the muse is so I'll be writing the next one too. Be prepared for the next update soon. Now I need to know what you guys think. So if you please; click on the review button and leave your remarks.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K but I love twisting what she wrote.

Warning: okay this is slash. If you had not gotten that yet there is something… seriously… wrong with you.

A/N okay the muse is stuck so this is the update. I hope you guys enjoyed the last one. I know I did. Also let me know what you guys think and any ideas you might have. It has been decided that this story with be a series. Whereas the third party of WWW they torture the students and teachers. This first fic is Harry getting the man and playing matchmaker in the process. The second is everyone getting back at him but things go terribly wrong. And the third Harry finds a shock in his family. Give me any ideas and thought.

Chapter 5

Snape watched Harry walk away and felt the need to follow him. He growled at the headmaster. "Of course I wanted to talk to you, you old fool. Just take me up to that infernal office, offer me the sweets so that we can get the pleasantries over with and I can rant a scream about that impertinent man and you can tell me with knowing eyes to get over it and I can go back to my brewing." He left the stunned headmaster and climbed the stairs. His heart racing as images of the previous minutes flashed through his mind. Opening the door he sat in the normal chair and ran his hand through his hair. The feeling of firm hands holding on as if life depended on it, and the firm lips made him groan. The headmaster walked into the room and sat behind his desk, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"So Severus what brings you to my office on this fine day?" He scowled.

"What no laced teas or candies, Albus?"

"No I ran out after young Harry left." He huffed and looked everywhere but at the headmaster. His eyes skimming over the ancient desks top. Halting alarmingly on the black spotted bean resting innocently on it. He jumped from his chair and pointed at it. He opened his mouth to scream, rant, rave, lash out, anything. But nothing came out. Spinning on his heels he paced the room. All previous anger coming back full force.

"That stupid, insufferable, lazy, arrogant man!" He spun and looked at Albus. "This is all his doing, I want him gone Albus. You need to get rid of him. "Albus twinkled at him.

"Now Severus, Harry isn't that bad... if you got know him…" He fumed.

"I don't care what you say about him Albus! He..." nothing. He pointed at the bean. "That…" again nothing. In pure frustration he Growled and started pacing again.

"Well this is interesting. Harry did say nobody could talk about It." his wand bounced on his bottom lip in a gesture of thought. He leaned forward. "Tell me Severus, what did you see?" His twinkling eyes could burn holes in the frozen form of Snape. But the look he gave the headmaster was nothing but confusion.

"How can you talk? "

"Well Severus when one feels the need to communicate with another… "He scowled at the old man tuning him out. "This understanding comes in the form language." Glaring daggers at the headmaster he slowly lowered himself to the chair again.

"Enough with the jokes old man I'm talking about that." He nudged the bean with his wand. The headmaster gave him a look. He knew this look; hated it. It told him he was missing something.

"Severus you ingested the candy. You cannot speak of it. But I have yet to try It." his twinkle grew. "But personally I can't wait." He gave the old man a horrified look. The old man waved it off. "But we digress. Tell me Severus. What did you see?" He sat back pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Albus there is the hole in your logic. I cannot talk about it." Glaring at the old man. "And even if I could I would not tell that sort of personal information." He stood and walked towards the door. Missing the knowing look on the old man's face.

"Whoever it is Severus, I say go for it. You deserve to have some happiness. Plus once you get to know him you may agree. Enjoy the detention on Friday. "As he was about to shut the door he froze and looked horrified at Albus. As Albus waved his hand the door shut on its own, but the only thought he could process was _what the hell had I been thinking._

Harry's POV

He stalked down the halls towards the kitchens. That utter bastard. _Utterly sexy bastard. _Shut up you. He growled at a nearby student making them jump out of his way. He ran his finger tips along his lips for the hundredth time since leaving the stairwell. Man could Snape kiss. He tickled the pear and entered the kitchens. He sat down at the table and an over exuberant elf ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"What can Dobby be doing for you, Master Harry Potter?" Harry looked down at the elf and a light bulb lit in his mind. He knew exactly how to get back at the bastard. He pulled the box of beans out of his bag and handed a Brown one to Dobby.

"Dobby I need you to make a special Chocolate mousse cake for professor Snape. You need to cook that piece of candy into the pie. Do you understand?" The elf nodded his head.

"Oh yes Master Harry Potter. Dobby will do as yous asked." The elf left him alone as he leant back smirking to himself. Harry left and made his way to the great hall for dinner.

Upon entering the hall he knew instantly that Snapes eyes were on him. He could feel them burn over his body as he made his way to Gryffindor table and took his place besides his two friends. After greeting them he sneaked a look at Snape and noticed the barely suppressed… need? Snape Glared at him and scowled down at his own plate. Harry turned away a filled his plate. But just pushed the food around. Acting like he was eating but didn't really consume anything. He could feel several people watch him as he did this but ignored them. He was anxious for the dessert to appear. He scowled down at the meat loaf and willed it to disappear. With a small smile it did just that and dinner ended. Happy exclamations rang around the hall. He sneaked another glance at the Potions master. Missing the knowing looks from Hermione and Ron.

Snapes POV

He stared incredulity at the slice of cake that was on his plate. He poked at it with his fork the mouse filling gave easily away and the moist chocolate cake sliced cleanly as his fork cut through it. His mouth watered just looking at it. Looking around the hall he made sure no one was looking as he scooped the first bite into his mouth. Moaning as the mousse and cake blended and melted smoothly on his tongue. Cutting into the cake a second time he brought the sinful thing to his mouth. Almost purring as the flavors combines and warmth spread through him. Making quick with the rest of the piece ran his tongue over the fork trying to get the last remnants of the chocolate off of it. _Only sinful the way you're eating it. _

Snape looked around the room and noticed with surprise that everyone was staring in his direction. Some had horrified expressions, others envy, and a several pairs, but specifically one pair of green eyes, looked at him lustfully. A need clawed at him. Smirking he called a second piece to his plate and cut a piece from it. Keeping his eyes on the darkened green ones he poked the piece of cake into his mouth letting his eyes drift close at the flavors and sensations running through him. He allowed his tongue to run over the fork as he pulled it from his mouth. This elicited some moans; only one of them his own.

{Okay lemon start…=}

A weight settled on his lap and instantly Severus felt dread settle into his stomach. Arms wrapped around his neck as he tried to pull away, not even daring to open his eyes. A shiver passed through his body as warm breath ghosted his ear. He moaned as a tongue trailed down the shell to the crook in his neck. A gentle kiss was place at this juncture before placing open mouthed kissed back up his neck. Severus was breathing hard by the time the lips met his own. He moaned deeply into the mouth. His eyes snapping open as the mouth pulled away. Dark lustful green eyes looked down at him. He shifted his gaze to the students and met the same triumphant lustful green ones sitting at the Gryffindor table. He bit his lip as the weight on his lap shifted rubbing the two erections together. He swiftly stood. Not in the great hall. Not at dinner. _It looks you won't have a choice soon. _The man in front of him wrapped his legs around his waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck biting slightly as Severus grasped the table to try not to fall over.He heard someone faintly calling his name and saw Minerva looking at him worriedly as he swayed from the table he put a hand against the wall for support. Almost to the door. Harry ran his hands to his hair and tugged lightly pulling a gasp from him.

He looked back at the students. Nope Harry was still sitting at Gryffindor table. _Since when was he Harry? _Hands slipped into his robes and ran over his chest. He pulled the door open and slammed it behind him as he slumped against it. He locked the door and warded the corridor before allowing himself to grab hold of harry and bringing his mouth to his own. Devouring it. He remembered the taste of their encounter at the griffin. He moaned into the mouth as the hands skimmed down his chest to pull him closer. Rubbing their cocks together. He pulled his head away and leaned against the wall at the mouth devoured the showing skin. Long fingers undid his pants and as the cool air touched his heated skin he wondered what he could do to get a certain green eyed man back for this second humiliation.

A/N and end. okay so no hurt me please. I decided that because I have two chapter and havn't updated in a while to give you an extra. That and I think if I wait to post this I will forget its done and ready. So im posting this now. Let me know what you think Kay?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, at all, in any way, own harry potter. AT ALL. Don't wear down the cogs in your head even thinking about it.

Warning: this is slash. You are warned. And it is a little weird.

A/N so as I gave you two updates in one day last time. How did you guys like it?

Chapter 6: Harry

Harry walked silently up to the common room. Ron was walking next to him chatting excitedly about how the _greasy git_ was dying somehow. Hermione waked him across the back of his head and glared at him.

"Ron, don't say that. You know for a fact he's not that bad of a man. Look at the end of the war when he defected to help destroy Voldemort. He did so much. He deserves your respect." She continued berating her brother as they walked into the common room. But his thought stayed on the Potions master. Without a doubt he knew he liked the man. Just thinking about him he knew he was extremely attracted to him. He knew he was gay. No one knew it though. He had never told them. Though he suspected Hermione knew and the twins. _Nope they definitely know. _ he was a student. Therein lays the problem. _But you won't be for long. _He scowled as he dropped onto the couch. He listened to them argue for a bit before telling them he was going to hit it. He stood up and went to the dorm. Dressing slowly. As he fell onto his bed he thought back to dinner.

_Snape had scowled down at the cake. But there was something in his look. Hunger as he cut a piece and brought it to his mouth. The hall went silent as the man moaned around his fork. Harry didn't even think the potion master knew he did it. He watched gleefully as the man almost inhaled the piece of cake. The entire hall watching him at this point. He seemed to realize this as he looked up and scanned the room. His eyes landed on Harry's and Harry knew he was envious of that fork. He wished that he was sitting with the man and licking the remnants of chocolate from the man's lips. Wished he could taste the man as he had at the griffin. The potion master smirked calling forth a second piece of cake. Without letting his eyes fall from Harry's he put the piece of cake in his mouth and closed his eyes as his lips closed around the fork. He was taunting him. But why? Pulled the fork from his mouth and everyone watched in avid fascination as the man's tongue ran languidly along the fork as he pulled it from his mouth. Yes he was definitely envious of the fork at this point. The man had frozen and his breathe came out labored. When his eyes opened they focused in front of him then to himself. Harry smirked. This is where the beans came into play. Snape shakily stood and His head of house called at him worriedly as he leaned against the wall for support as he tried to leave. He looked back once more before leaving. The gaze bore into Harry and held so much emotion. And then it clicked. Snape was seeing him. Him. _

He had tried not thinking about it. But the thoughts kept circling. And he couldn't ignore the fluttering feeling he got knowing that Snape wanted him. A snore to his right brought him to reality. But Harry could not sleep. Pulling himself from his bed he walked to the head girls' room and knocked on the door. When Hermione opened she just smiled at him.

"I knew you would be down here sometime tonight. So tell me what's wrong." She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. He lay on the bed and rested his head on her calf. Her fingers threaded through his hair. He bit his lip.

"Mione do you promise not to be angry with me?" Her hand didn't still as it ran through his hair.

"I promise." He sucked in a breath. Trying to find fault in the simple statement.

"I'm gay." He waited for a moment.

"I know." He sat up and looked at her.

"You know?" she gave him the 'are-you-dumb?' look

"Of course. It's hard not to notice the looks you give the other males in the school…" she let her words sink in a little. "Especially a certain potions master."

He stilled and looked at her. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Are you crazy!" she wacked him on the back of the head. He rubbed the spot for a minute looking sheepish. "Harry at dinner you looked at him like he was the most expensive piece of chocolate and you wanted to devourer it. You've been thinking a lot today which makes me conclude that it's not just hormones. You actually like him. Right?"

He nodded. "You know how he ate a bean during class?" she gave him a quizzical look and nudged him to continue. "I think it's me he saw. "

She frowned. "Explain." So he did he told her about class and how before dinner he went to Dumbledore. Both shuddered at the thoughts. He explained his meeting with Snape. And she made him divulge every detail. Including how he felt. _It was amazing. _He went on to how Snape turned into a bastard the second they were interrupted and his plan to get him back. Retelling his side of dinner he waited for her to process the information. She thought for a few moments.

"How do you feel about what you did at dinner?" Harry lie back down and let her pet his hair.

"I feel like I have drugs in my system and am high on life by the conclusion I came to about him and myself but I feel guilty about what I did to get back at him. What if he hates me because of it? He knows it's me with the candy. Hell he knows it's the candy." He sat silent for a few moments. "What if he doesn't like who he sees?" Hermione stopped petting his hair and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Harry I don't know. All you can do is wait and find out how things will go. You have detention with him. You could always try to apologize and explain yourself to him and hope he understands." He hugged her back. They sat there for a few moments.

"Thank you Mione I really needed someone to talk to. And I didn't know how Ron would take It." he sighed as they settle on the bed hugging each other. But then a mischievous smile broke across his face. "Oh Her-Mi-O-NY" she gave him a weary look. "So since you helped me with mine. Do you want help with your two?"

Outside the door a ghost jumped in shock at the indignant screech that came from within.

The next morning

Harry and Hermione joined Ron at the table for breakfast. Ron looked at them with resignation and sighed. "So you two together huh?" the sound of breaking glass made them look up. Snape was glaring at what once was a goblet that had shattered. Hermione smirked at him and threw her hands around Harry's shoulders. This was followed more broken glass. Harry glared at Hermione before shrugging off her arms. The whole hall was listening for an answer.

"No Ron. I'm gay." And now there was choking. He looked up at the head table and his eyes met those of the potion masters. The entire hall was whispering. He looked back at Ron.

"So I'm not going to lose my two best friends?" the both hugged him.

"No, you're not going to blow up are you?" the red shook his head.

"Can't be a hypocrite can I?" this brought on more noise.

Malfoy stood from his table. "You guys aren't going to kiss now are you?" Ron's face drained of color and Harry opened his mouth to retort but a spell was shot at Malfoy, effectively zipping his mouth shut. All eyes swiveled to their potions professor. Who was glaring down his godson. He sat after Malfoy cowed under the glare and sat back into his seat.

Snapes POV

Severus sank back into his seat and cradled his cup of coffee laced with a hangover potion. Once he had returned to his rooms last night he had drunk enough to put down Hagrid. Twice. And he came to one conclusion. He was attracted to Harry Potter. And would do anything to replace these fantasies with the real deal. To feel the warm flesh below his fingers. Granted he would need to talk to the brat to establish this. But neither of them saw each other until Friday. Another day away. He sighed. Then that loud red head had assumed that his Harry was dating the know it all. He could help the magic the cause his goblet to shatter. He repaired it well enough but then the insufferable bushy haired chit went and wrapped her arms around him. It refused to be repaired a second time. He tried to drink the dark brew from the new goblet that appeared on the table when Harry had admitted he was gay. While choking his heart had sky rocketed when Harry had looked at him. But no his godson had to have some say. He opened his mouth and out poured such nonsense that mad fury raises in him that if Draco hadn't been his godson he would have killed him there for even suggesting it. And now the hall watched him again.

He scowls as he looked around. "I was not going to stand by and let that idiot kill himself. This just saved me paper work." His eyes connected again with Harry's. As he stood and swept from the room.

A/N so another chapter. Tell me ideas, thoughts, anything. All of you. You take a couple of seconds to add to alert or favorites. Why can't you take an extra second to review? *pout*


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: this is D.T. speaking. No I'm not J.K. letters are nowhere near each other. So now that that was cleared.

Warning: if the previous warnings haven't made it past some of your thick skulls; this is slash. This will have guy on guy sex. I will not take out anything because I personally believe that that is cruel and unusual punishment. And it infuriates me when other people do it. If in any way you do not like these lemons there are markers at the beginning and end of each for a reason. You can skip them. I won't think less of you if you do.

A/N so I'm back. And just finished reading my story to figure out where I was. And no matter how many times I read it, it makes me want to laugh. And correct the shit out of it. Yes, I know there are errors here and there. I will revise the earlier chapters at one point or another. Please be patient. On top of that in an earlier chapter I mentioned that this will be a series of seriously fucked up pranks. Here are the ideas. This story lasts until just before Christmas. That is when the second picks up 'Butter Beers On Me' is inspired by Sirius, Remus and Snape (yes they are working together; Shocking) all go to the twins to get back at Harry. That lasts until the summer. Then we have the third part of the series; 'Glowing Balls of Voldemort'. Yes that sounds horrible but it makes sense later. In which Harry finds out a family secret and the twins have gone insane…more so than usual. At the last week of the summer, as Dumbledore's last wish he calls the group back to the school and has Fawkes carry off his last wish. His fare well if you want to call it. The twins are envious and the series might close with 'Inheritance gone Wild'. You can kind of guess what this is. But it has a reason for it. Just let me know what you think.

Chapter 7

Ron waved his wand to create a silent barrier between them and the rest of the library. They were in a secluded corner but he wasn't taking any chances. Not with this.

"Ron what's this all about?" he turned and looked at his best friend. She gave him a serious look.

"We need a plan."

"A plan?" Her eye brow rose elegantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes a plan, we need to get back at him. "He sat at the table and brought a piece of parchment from his bag. "This is my idea. We sneak into his room and take the box and give it to the elves. Spike his pumpkin juice or something."

"It won't work."

He glared at her. "Of course it will work, they'll do whatever we want them to do." Hermione shook her head.

"No, I mean we won't be able to get them."

"Wha"

She rolled her eyes. Then a blush spread across her face. "Honestly Ronald. He spelled the box. Only he can touch it. It's to prevent people from trying to take them."

He narrowed his eyes. "How would you know?"

He blush spread down her neck. "I… well I tried to take extra okay?"

He looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. She scowled at him. "Who is it Herm?"

Her blush deepened. "I don't think you want to know who they are." She looked down at the table. Missing his jaw slip, hanging open.

"Awwww… come on Herm! I promise you it's not as bad as mine. Swear!"

A calculating look entered her eyes. "You first."

"Uh uh. This is about you." he avoided her gaze. She folded her arms across her chest and glared stubbornly.

"No way Ronald Weasley. You want me to tell you?" she leaned forward and placed her hands on the table and whispered. "Then I must have some information in exchange."

He huffed and then thought for a minute. "Wait. They?"

Harry's POV

Neville had his game face on. And that meant nothing good.

Harry was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire and watched as the tall man walked into the common room. And then headed straight towards him. Harry felt panic wash through him as he thought for an escape. But Neville was already upon him.

"Harry I want more."

He gaped. His shoulder muscles tenses if it came to fight or flight. Then relaxed. This is Neville right.

Ya that makes it worse.

"Harry?"

He shook his head. Concentrate. What would Moody do? A picture of a bouncing ferret popped into his head. He shook his head again. Bad idea.

"Say that again Neville." Oh the raised eyes brows.

"I want more."

A smirk and then the box appeared out of the depth of his bag. He placed them on the table. "You mean these?"

A simple nod.

Harry waved his hand at the box. "Help yourself. People don't seem to want any more of my candy." He then reached in and grabbed a handful.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

Neville paused as he turned away. "I did."

Dread.

`Later that day`

Harry was walking down the 3rd floor corridor and thought. To most this was a sign of impending doom. But he was just troubled. Troubled by Neville. His best friends who had been avoiding him all day. Sneaking glances at him here and there. And he was troubled by the potion master that resided in the dungeon.

Usually passed through his head as he connected with something firm. His head was down so all he saw at the moment was black flowing robes. Firm hands curled around his shoulders as he lifted his head to look at the dark eyes looking back at him.

And this was why it was trouble. His heart was beating wildly and his mind immediately went to the meeting on the headmasters' staircase. All he could think about was the feeling of those lips on his.

"Mr. Potter."

A shiver passed down his spine. That voice could do wicked things.

"Evening Professor." An eyebrow rose.

"Eager for a detention are we, Mr. Potter. "

"Sir?" one hand curled around his arm and he was pulled towards the end of the corridor where there were windows. When they stopped Snape stood behind him and grabbed his other arm, effectively holding him still.

Hot air ghosted his ear. "You see Mister Potter, it is after curfew and I have found a student out of bed. " He definitely didn't want to speak at the moment. For many reasons obviously. He didn't want to tell the older man he was thinking and lost track of time. That was liable to earn him a snarky comment. He didn't want to tell the man he couldn't think straight because of him so sleep eluded him. But mainly he couldn't speak because the man behind him was still breathing in his ear. And that alone made his knees weak. So he deduced if he tried to speak at this moment that all would come out was a moan, or maybe something less dignified. So he just stood there.

A chuckle sounded next to his neck. "No comeback? No excuse?" the man's hands moved up his arms to his shoulders and down his back to his hips. "Nothing?" Snape trailed down to his collar bone and back to his ear. "Then you would not be averse to doubling that detention later today would you Potter? "

Harry sucked in a deep breath. The first in a couple minutes. Snape spun him around and dove in. He felt the window sill dig into the small of his back as he thrust his hands into the black hair that hung around their joined faces. A tongue asked for entrance and he granted it. Snape stepped closer to him, pushing Harry flushed against him and the sill. He felt a leg push between his as leaned back. He tried to bite back the moan. But he failed. Miserably. Snape gripped his hips tighter as his tongue coaxed his into his mouth. A growl erupted in the man's chest as he released his hips placing both hands against the sill and leaning closer. The leg between his rubbing deliciously against his hardening cock. Snapes similar state pressing into his lower abdomen. Snape bit his lip and pulled it into his mouth making Harry gasp at the pain and arousal flowing though him. And then it was gone.

Harry was leaning against the sill willing his lungs to work properly as he watched the man walk back down the corridor.

"Potter your extended detention will start at 7."

Ya trouble.

A/N so here we are again. Another chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Because honestly. I have no clue whether you like it or you're just waiting to see where it goes. Help me out here. I want opinions. I want to know what you think. But thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not and have not in any way claimed to own anything of the Harry Potter universe. I don't plan on making money off of this and I can honestly say the thought has not and probably won't ever cross my mind.

Warnings: are we really going to go through this again. There are seven others similar to this that you can easily read. I mean it not like it's suddenly changed.

A/N I still love this story. Well to the next chapter.

A/N this is not an update. I'm sorry. i just realized last night. I could not type at all yesterday. so im fixing it.

Chapter 8

"Are you sures masters Harry Potters will not mind?"

"Oh I'm Positive. Just make sure he gets his Treacle Tart. You know how much he loves them."

"Oh yes Master Harry Potter loves his Treacle Tart. Dobby will be sure Master Harry Potter gets his Treacle Tart."

"Thank you Dobby."

-Hermione's POV

"Hermione it's perfect!"

"Well if it works it will be." Hermione Granger sat in her usual seat next to the fire. Her hands were on the edge of the table. She looked into the fire. "Ron you don't happen to have any do you?"

Ron grimaced. "No Mione you know I don't."

She stood and made her way to the portrait hole. "Then I guess it's time I go ask Harry."

Ron ran to catch up with her. "But where is he? No has seen him for hours."

She smirked. "I think I know where he might be."

Ron paused by the door. "Well let me know if you find him. Kay?"

She turned and looked at him as she continued walking. "Okay, I'll let you know. You just scared of seeing the person aren't you?"Turning back around, she walked towards the astronomy tower.

Harry's POV

Harry stood there looking at the lake. _This was more than you bargained for. _Shut up. _Aren't you the least bit interested in who you would see? _No now I said shut up.

The sound of footsteps rebounded off the tower. He turned and saw the head girl step out of the door and smile at him.

"What can I do for you on this fine night?" She looked at him a moment and noticed the flushed look.

"Harry are you okay?" He looked out the window for a few moments before he shook his head.

"Mione that man is driving me crazy!" she smirked at him.

"Oh and why is that?" He huffed and then started pacing. His shoulders slumped after a minute.

"I don't want to see someone else. But I want to know!" she hugged him from the side.

"Hey now it will be fine. Me and Ron have a surprise for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what is that."

"You have to come down to Hogsmeade tomorrow to see it. it gives you a chance to report to your minions."

He chuckled and held her back as they started walking down the stairs. "Ya I do need to report to them. What time are we leaving?"

She thought for a moment. "Well we have no morning classes so I figure right after breakfast."

He thought for a moment and a wide smirk spread across his face. "That works perfectly. And I now know how to get back at him for this evening."

She looked at him confusedly. "What?"

Theodore Nott walked around the corner his amber-colored eyes snapping to Hermione for a second before he sent a glare at Harry. He swiftly turned on his heel and walked away.

Harry looked at her burning face and chuckled. she smacked his shoulder. And he heard her mumble. "Shut up."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked down the hall the next morning. There was nothing weird about this. Different that was what it was. This morning was different. Because the trio looked… well apparently by the looks all three were getting. Good. Great. Well the twins would beg to differ. Harry was a sex god. The two wouldn't compare in their eyes. But they weren't there. So to everyone else their opinions did not matter.

Ron was dressed in tight gray pants, a dark red shirt that had a black anarchy symbol on it. His red hair was cut and spiked up. He wore his open school robes over it all. Hermione had straightened her hair and pulled it back into a low braid. She wore a blue top the hugged all the right places and faded jeans under her open robe.

Harry, well that's where it got, bad, good. Depends on how you look at it. But from Severus's point of view when they walked into the great hall for breakfast. It was bad. Harry wore tight black slacks that hugged his firm arse. He wore a green silk shirt with a black pea coat that barely covered the silver studded belt that wrapped around his waist. His hair for once was not a messy tangle, it looked straight, feathery almost. He could imagine reaching out and running his fingers through the soft locks. He held his school robe in his arm as he walked towards their spots at the table. As Harry turned to sit, Severus felt himself immediately go hard; his pants feeling too small. He shifted and had to bite his cheek not to moan at the feeling. After eating the trio started to stand. Harry made his way towards the head table and Severus couldn't control watching every move his body made. From the subtle shift of the muscles in his thighs to the slight rise or fall of the of the green silk teasing him with a sight of flesh.

Severus coughed as Harry neared trying (failing) to stare at his coffee. He would not give the brat the satisfaction of knowing he was affecting him. Harry bypassed him and headed straight to the headmaster. He felt an anger, well up. Harry had walked straight by. Not even a look. A hitch in breath. Nothing. It was like Severus wasn't even there. He stabbed at the plate as his eyes strayed to the man's arse as he walked by. The subtle sway mesmerizing, he licked his lips. There was a yelp and someone smacked at his hand. He took his eyes off the delicious sight to his left and looked to where Filius sat. He had switched seats with Aurora Sinistra after the incident with Hagrid stabbing him in the hand. At this moment it seemed he chose the wrong seat to switch as Severus's fork was sticking from the middle of his hand. The little man was giving a dark look as he reached for his fork and pulled it free.

He felt sorry. He really did. But Harry had just walked past again. And stopped. And was heading this way. And…talking to Filius.

"Are you okay Professor?" The Emerald orbs did not waver from the short man as he talked.

"No Harry, perfectly fine. Go on Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are waiting I believe." The young man nodded.

"Yes they are. Good day Professor."

Harry walked away. His hips swaying slightly. But his face remained forward. Eyes focused somewhere else. He hadn't looked at him. Not once. He felt confusion cloud his head as he watched the young man walk away. A foreign pain entered his chest. He neared his friends and turned toward Weasley just slightly and there it was. Something inside crowed in triumph as the emerald orbs flicked to him. For a second. It was brief. But he still did. The young man smirked and started to speak.

"Come one. show me this surprise so that I can see the twins." Something dropped.

Weasley shook his head and grimaced. "Stop I don't need to hear what you and my brothers get up to." He felt himself rise. And stalk forward. Harry shook his head. A brilliant blush spread across his face. He was almost to them now and he hadn't even realized what it was he was doing.

"Mr. Potter." The trio froze. And a panicked look passed over the young man's face. He began to feel numb. Of course he was already seeing someone. Harry turned to look at him, then looked back at his friends.

"Hey I'll catch up. Do what you need to do before I get there." They looked at him quizzically. Granger gave him a sad look. But they both walked away out the front doors. Now alone in the main hall Harry looked at him. But he wouldn't have it. Not now. he got up to Harry nose to nose.

"Don't forget that detention Potter." He took a deep breath to continue into a tirade. But the musky scent filled his nostrils and he swiftly took a step back. He turned to leave but the young man spoke up.

"Professor, do not mistake that which you don't know." He turned swiftly. To yell. To rage. But Harry was already gone. And he was left to think. But he followed instead.

From the shadows and old man waved his wand and put a note on the Potions classroom door, informing the morning students that they were to go to the library and study. His blue eyes twinkled happily as he hummed and made his way up to his office, his lemon drops, and his own bean.

A/N… peaks around the corner. Okay its been awhile. * comes out with hands raised.* but I updated didn't I? So tell me what you think. Forgive me? I have a new poll on my page. If you have read the one shot I posted World So Cold that is what the poll is about. So please vote. If you haven't read it. Please do! Or not. *shrugs* whichever its there if you want to. TTFN


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: One more time. Here we go. My name is not J.K. Rowling. Believe I have checked my birth certificate… just in case. This means I do not make money on this. I DO NOT have a contract with Warner Bros. for the movies…. Which I personally have a vendetta against; especially the last two.

Warning: ~He felt the window sill dig into the small of his back as he thrust his hands into the black hair that hung around their joined faces. A tongue asked for entrance and he granted it. Snape stepped closer to him, pushing Harry flushed against him and the sill. He felt a leg push between his as leaned back. He tried to bite back the moan. But he failed. Miserably. Snape gripped his hips tighter as his tongue coaxed his into his mouth. A growl erupted in the man's chest as he released his hips placing both hands against the sill and leaning closer. The leg between his rubbing deliciously against his hardening cock. Snapes similar state pressing into his lower abdomen. Snape bit his lip and pulled it into his mouth making Harry gasp at the pain and arousal flowing though him. ~ excerpt from chapter 8. If you missed this I'm sorry. But that had a warning too. This is another. There will be more of this. If you don't like don't read it. simple as that. If you Do read it… it's not my fault if you get offensive. I warned you.

A/N okay I'm being especially generous. Another chapter. Three stories in a row. Well let get it going.

Chapter 9

Severus followed a couple of meters back from the small group. He watched as Harry rejoined his friends, giving them each a smile. The Granger chit gave him a sad look, and he just shook his head. He cast a spell to allow him to hear their conversation. _Let's see what they really think about me._

"So what did the greasy bat want this time?" The ginger spawn obviously had a lot against him.

"Ronald!" hmm… and the chit is defending him. Interesting.

"Yes yes, he helped with the war, we should respect him, and he's a great man, blah, blah, blah. Believe me I do. I just can't just call him Snape." The young man shrugged. "Habits and all. I mean he's still a git, still a greasy bastard. What else am I going to call him?"

By this time the trio had walked into the three broomsticks and gotten their drinks, found a table and sat down. The youngest Weasley male started to drink. He chose a table hidden in the corner barely visible to the rest of the room but had a clear visual of the table at which they sat.

"I don't think he's that greasy. Actually his hair is quite soft." Ah now Harry decides to say something. How repulsive Weasley, waste of a perfectly good butter beer

"Very attractive kid." Severus almost left there and then when the mutt and wolf joined the table. But he watched Harry closely. His bright emerald eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. If only he would look at him that way. "Now what's this about Snivellus having soft hair? That's ridiculous! That shit has more grease than a well oiled…" at this point he was elbowed in the side and the wolf gave him a warning glance. "What Moony! It's not like they wont know it anyway. I hear these two are anyway. Aren't you?"

The two in question being Harry and the Weasley spawn. He decided he loved the blush that spread across Harry's face and down his neck, as everyone looked at him. They waited for an answer and he looked down at the table. Even his ears were starting to gain the pinkish tint. Yes it was quite attractive.

"Ya I'm gay. You don't mind do you?" They both look affronted.

"What cub? No!" at this point they were interrupted by Madam Rosmerta.

"Here you go dear, my elves made something special for you." She laid in front of him a generous slice of treacle tart. The golden wedge was topped with A scoop a berry custard and fresh black berries, strawberries, and raspberries. Not normally one for sweets the still warm tart, made Snape himself crave one.

Harry looked like he was going to refuse it at first but at seeing the confection melted. Upon taking the first bite it looked as if he was the cat drinking fresh cream. One of almost sheer ecstasy. Severus was envious of the spoon that once again disappeared into that smooth mouth.

Harrys POV {lemon….well part of it…}

He didn't know why the elves had made the desert for him; all he knew was that the berry custard melted perfectly with the golden syrup and lemon of the tart. The berries added just the right amount of tart and sweet to make the desert almost perfect. He had pretty much moaned the first time the spoon deposited the confection into his eager mouth. In hindsight he should have thought it weird; unknown elves making desert for him. He should have realized something was off when he felt a tingling from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair.

He should have known that eventually he was going to run out of luck.

Harry felt hands land on his shoulders and forced himself not to turn around. The hand had long fingers that kneaded the flesh below the clothing. He shot a panic look at Hermione who was looking at him curiously. He forced himself to turn around. The hands where pale, the fingers being long; perfect for playing the piano. The nails barely passing the tips but enough to be dangerous if they ever strike. He followed the black clad arm to the broad shoulders and strong neck. He skipped the basic features straight to the eyes. The onyx pools froze him in place. Panic spread through him like freezing water as he whipped his head around to look panicked at his godfathers.

"Cub, are you all right?" Snape leaned down and nuzzled the spot right behind his ear before nipping it lightly. Harry looked at Hermione, realization dawning in both of them. He half scowled, half moaned when she started to laugh. The hands travelled down his arms so like they had the other day as Snapes lips trailed below his ear to his collar. Standing swiftly he made an excuse and made his way to the loo. Quickly. As he locked the door and cast any and all privacy spells he knew he leaned against the wall. Snape now pushed him into the wall, his lips resting on the crook of his jaw. His hands skimmed down his body stopping at his hips; grasping them tightly. A knee forced itself between his and he almost buckles from the friction as Snape pushes himself closer, covering Harry's' body with his own perfectly. He trails kisses to his right ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth and lightly biting it. he could swear his lungs were on fire. He was trying not to hyperventilate. But all he could think of was he was seeing Snape. Not that it was a bad thing. Not at all.

Snapes POV

He watched as Harry slowly walked from the restroom. With the way the young man had run to the room you would think that the boy had the ghost of Voldemort chasing him. But he recognized the look he had right before disappearing. _So someone got the boy back. _

As he made it back to the table with his friends his face turned a deep crimson. So he did eat one. _Ha! Take that. _A brief thought wondered who he saw. And then he felt sorrow and jealousy. Harry excused himself again saying they should meet him back at the school.

"I have to see the twins. I meet you guys in class. You two will be up at the school right?"\

"Definitely, we're actually staying for a while."

"Good I'll see you then." Silently Severus stood and followed him. As they made their way he went through a list of people he had to kill. Harry ducked through the door of the shop making his way directly to the back. Severus stood by the door and listened.

"You have to have an antidote?!"

"Harry, a pleasure."

"Are those some clothes we sent you?"

"Yes I believe they are."

"And see they look amazing!"

"Will you two quit it? I need the antidote to tell you about it otherwise it won't work." They shuffled for a moment then he head the unmistakable sound of the wax beign removed from the top of a potion vial.

"Thank you now…"

"Why did you eat one?"

"And who'd you see?"

"Oh yes it was us wasn't it."

"No it was not you." Severus breathed in relief. "And I was tricked into eating it. now to the report. Is there anything I should know about the beans?"

"Why?"

"Because I have noticed that people are seeing the same people that are seeing them. And unless everyone fancy's someone that fancy's them I smell something going on here."

"Examples. We need examples."

"Well Ron saw Malfoy, and Malfoy saw him."

Severus almost swallowed his tongue as the twins in the room broke down into hysterical laughter. There was silence for about 4 seconds after the laughter broke.

"Really?"

"Yes, same with Hermione. Well…" Harry coughed. "She actually saw to people."

"Tell us!"

"She was affected the most by the addictive quality of the beans. But she saw Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott."

"Harry did you see a Slytherin too?"

"Ya I'm beginning to see a pattern."

"Just tell me about the beans."

"We were talking to Dumbledore one evening."

"Yes over tea."

"He made in passing he wished there was a joke that allowed some to find love."

"A harmless joke he said."

"So now that we think about it… we stuck a soul mate potion in the bean, so tell us mate who did you see?"

A/N end. Sorry but for right now the muse has ended. I will come back at a later time. Maybe tonight. And will write more. TTFN


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: My hair is brown my eyes are blue. I do not resemble nor write anything like J.K. So we can establish that I'm not claiming any ownership or making any money on any of these writings known as fanfiction. If it belongs in the ORIGINAL Harry Potter universe, such as character, ideals, plot points, etc. it is not mine. However plot points, ideas, and other such characters that are NOT part of the original Harry Potter Universe are a by- product of my mind, therefore if I see a copy of my work somewhere else (that I did not put there) you will feel the wrath of a thousand bumble bees attacking your face. Figuratively of course.

Warning: "He tingled. It was the most basic explanation his hazy mind could come up with as the man's body melded with his. The firm hands started at his jaw clutching at both sides of his face as if holding on for dear life. Soft lips dueled with his. Melding, melting, a battle for dominance he gladly lost as the usually sharp tongue coaxed his into the age long ritual. The hands smoothed down his neck and flattened against his chest, barely resting as they fell to his hips and pushed him forcefully into the wall behind him." Excerpt from Ebony Jade. This will be common in any and all of my fics. If this irritates, or otherwise causes feelings of hate or flame, do NOT read it. You do not have to like it. Believe me. It does not upset my sentiments if you choose not to read something that would otherwise upset your short mentalities. So please no flames.

A/N I was told repeatedly over t the weekend that I must update this fic. So here I am. Writing…. The NOS just barely kicked in so I am apologizing now if its sounds like I'm on crack or something….because I'm not…. Just to clarify. NOT on drugs. At all. Sometimes… anyway… to the chapter. Allons-y!

… I also Love Doctor Who!... just thought you should know.

… I also just realized that previously chapter 10 which because of the snipit was actually chapter 9, actually in fact was titled chapter 10. I wrote eight skipped nine and went to ten… that is now fixed. I guess Allons-y should have been here…

Chapter 10

Harry stared at the twins a moment longer than he necessarily needed to. His mouth slowly dropped as what they had said fully set in. unbeknownst to him the man on his mind was doing the same thing right outside the room. He swallowed the lump that had formed.

"Soul mate potion?" The two shrugged.

"Of course."

"While it is hard to make."

"Believe us."

"Took us a year to make the entire supply needed just for the test."

"We think this will be a onetime thing."

"Sure those ingredients are expensive."

"You know?" They said this last part together.

"So the beans I have are the only ones?" They both nodded.

"Now either you tell us or face the wrath of us."

"The twin terrors."

"The hero's duo."

"The followers of Potters."

"And the worst of all…"

"The Weasley twins."

Harry smirked and folded his arms. "As followers I forbid you to ask such questions."

"We're ruddy terrible at being followers right Fred."

"Right you are George. Terribly terrible."

He chuckled and shook his head. He stared out the small window and watched as a group of students, who like he had the morning free, walked by.

"It does not really matter who I saw. All you need to know is he hates me." He looked at the cauldron brewing in the corner, then at the table piled with prototypes. He was sure the man hated him. It was as simple as that. He ignored the heart plummeting feeling he got when they told him that there was a soul mate potion in the candy. Even if the past few days was anything to go by it did not erase the past years. Could the man really look past all the hate he had held for Harry? He shook his head. He doubted it. But he was sure he could get a couple of the people together. He smirked some would be hard to do. Like Ran and Mal… Draco. He focused on the new product that acted like super glue and smirked widely.

"Hey have you guys finished that glue stuff yet?"

Snapes POV

Severus fell away from the door and leaned against the wall as the voices from the other room drifted in one ear and out the other.

That meddling old… conniving, dastardly… why would he do that?

And soul mate… did he really care for the man that much? The past few days had been fun, granted before this entire bean thing he had admired him. And yes he no longer looked like a replica, he saw more of the young man's mother in him each day, but could he love him?

His first thought was no. A very adamant no. But as he started to walk down the stairs and out of the shop his mind began to wander. The young man was caring, passionate about what he believes in… _and in other things as well if those kisses were anything to go by…_ he shook his head. He had grown into a fine young man. He no longer reminded Severus of the brash, foolish Gryffindor that had walked the halls as a child. He reminded him more of his own Slytherins. He had a cunning mind, was never caught, and as the years went by he was able to learn occlumency, become better at potions, defense, and he would never admit to it but the dark arts. And he still managed to stay carefree, happy, the light in the darkness. He still held hope in times when everyone had lost it.

He remembered the months leading up to the final battle. The dark air that surrounded the order until one meeting Harry came forth with a plan. He reluctantly admitted a very Slytherin plan hidden in a Gryffindor move. Everyone had gone from losing all hope to seeing the light at the end. Everyone ran into battle and they won. And it was because of Harry Potter. The young man that was his soul mate. The man that released him from his onetime master. Could he love him?

The more he thought about it the more he could say yes he could love him. But could Harry love him?

Harry Potter hated him.

Harry's POV

Harry walked from the store with his pockets full of his plans. Even though he knew that nothing would come of him and his soul mate, that did not mean he was not going to try to get the others and theirs to work. And he knew which he was going to start with.

He tossed the small bottle in his hand in the air then caught it. He smirked as he saw his godparents grinning at him from across the street with Hermione and Ron. Malfoy was standing a couple shops down glancing carefully at the group without trying to get caught. Harry smiled wider and waved at the group. The blonde grimaced and tried to walk away.

"Hey Draco!" and this is where it got weird. The normally busy street was still. And it was silent as everyone focused on the two. Harry ignored them as he ran over to the frozen blonde who turned his head to him slowly. "Hey do you want to come and have a butter beer with me?"

Caution flashed in the grey eyes as they studied each other.

"I'm sorry Potter but I do not share drinks with those that are not my friends…" he looked him up and down. "Or to my interest." He smirked and turned to walk away.

"That's fine I know red heads are. I just wanted to invite you with us. Maybe help you with your weasel problem." The other man froze mid step and turned his flashing eyes on him once again.

"Are you trying to threaten me Potter?"

"No not at all. Just offering my help. I mean I am close to him. And if he gets to know you I'm sure that he won't mind if you join us. it would save you time, because you are not getting anywhere pretending to stare at a window while pretending you are not staring at him." Draco looked around as if someone else had noticed. Then gave him a calculating look.

"Just Butter beers? How will that help us get to know each other _Harry_?"

He shrugged. "It's worth a try."

They studied each other for minutes. Before the blonde shrugged too. "Sure why not." Harry smiled and led the other man to the gaping group. When they reached the group it was with a blushing Ron looking anywhere but at them. Sirius looked confused and Hermione and Remus smiled in encouragement.

"Hey guys lets go get another Butter Beer, I'm paying." Still gaping they numbly followed him. He smiled wider when Ron was forced to sit next to Draco. He ordered the butter beers and some sandwiches for lunch and observed the two. They tried to look at each other but Harry watched as they would sneak glances at the other when they thought no one was looking. By this time Sirius caught on and was alternating between anger, sickness, happiness and relief.

"So Draco me, Hermione and Ron were going to hang out in the Room of Requirement after classes later today would you like to come?"

The blonde looked at him like he had sprouted Voldemort on the back of his head. He opened his mouth to answer but Sirius settled on one emotion and answered.

"Why would you want to hang out with the Ferret anyway?" Draco looked angered and Harry did feel angry because he did not feel that way anymore.

"Because Sirius I grew up. Besides that his family spied to help us out in the war and his mother saved my life. Isn't that enough? We have all grown up. He's the stuck up prat he was when I first met him. I want to get to know him. I think he could be a great friend given the chance. So get over it."

They all looked at him critically. Draco raised his brow before smiling. "Yes, I would like to join you three."

Harry's smile widened. "Great!" Part one of plan one in motion. He looked at his watch. It showed that it was nearing the end of lunch. "Hey we're going to want to finish up and head back if we want to make it to afternoon classes. Sirius, Remus how long are you staying?"

Everyone made their way back to the school.

"We are actually staying the rest of the school year."

The trio perked up. "Really?"

"Ya Dumbledore asked us to help with some of the teachers."

Ron spoke for the first time. "That's brilliant." He blushed and walked ahead. Malfoy smirked and Hermione laughed.

Just you wait he thought.

A/N okay end. let me know what you think kay? It hasn't been too long since I updated. I hope no one hates me. XP too bad. Well TTFN.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gryffindor is red, Ravenclaw blue. If you thought I owned this shame on you…. No. Really. Have I ever claimed to? Then you're the delusional one… and people said I was on drugs.

… By the way… not. Not on drugs… just to clarify.

Warning: This is slash. Officially. I might have said that before. But thanks to the people who ignore the warnings… I have to put it in every chapter. So here it is. Another warning…. Okay I'm done. Onto the chapter.

A/N So I hereby state that I am disappointed… not really… but I'm going for dramatic here. So back to disappointment. No one reviews. So I don't know what to do if I don't get reviews. Do you guys hate it? like it? love it? despise it? I need to know! So just note… author requires reviews to live. If you want the author to live and write some more…. Please review? Aw well it was worth a try. Allons-y

Chapter 11

Harry smirked at Hermione as she cornered him after their last class.

"Harry what are you planning?" She pushed him into an alcove and looked around the corner to make sure no was paying attention to them. Harry shrugged.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" And there it was the 'do you really think I'm as stupid as Ron' look.

"Please Harry, I'm not stupid. We were not planning on hanging out in the Room of Requirement today. That and you have a detention remember?" she smiled innocently at him. He looked out into the hall. He would rather have liked to have forgotten that.

Harry would rather not go to the detention at all. It would just hurt really. Because Se… Snape was his soul mate and the only thing he was thinking of was getting his sexual frustration taken care of… it couldn't possibly be anything else. Snape hated him. He snuck a look around the corner and missed the worried look that Hermione gave him. None of them were around so he guessed it was okay to let Hermione in on the plan.

"So Ron saw Draco."

"Obviously. You orchestrated the whole thing." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. He laughed slightly and looked back at her.

"No, I mean he saw Draco when he ate the bean." Realization burned in her eyes as her face turned a deep red shade.

"I… I… you… you know who we saw?" She coughed and looked away, the brilliant blush spreading down her neck.

He laughed heartily. "Of course, I saw the first reaction of everyone. We already had this conversation once if you remember?" He grimaced. "Well except the teachers. I really did not want to see that."

She laughed and looked at him. "So you're trying to get them together?" He nodded his head and glanced back into the hall. Theodore Nott was walking down the hall, he was whispering to Pansy heatedly. And a wide smirk spread across his face as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her from the alcove. She gave him a curious look before seeing the two that looked at them with twin glares. She protested a bit as Harry leaned in and whispered.

"Ron isn't the only one I'm making plans for." He pulled away as she gaped at him. They passed the two Slytherins and Hermione's' face heated up as she tried not to look at them.

Harry hugged her closer as they turned the corner before letting go. She looked back around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall. Harry started to laugh before she hit him over the arm.

"Harry he looked at you like he wanted to kill you! Don't do something stupid like that again."

"But did you see her face too? Ah it's working perfectly." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Off subject what is your plan for Ron?"

Harry pulled out the slow acting glue that he had gotten from the twins. Hermione's mouth fell open as her eyes widened. "I'm going to put this all over the couch in the room. And when they show up I'll say I have a detention and you say you'll go grab some snacks. They'll both be sitting there waiting for you. But by the time they realize that your not coming back they'll be stuck."

Hermione slapped her hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter. "But Harry how is that going to get them together?" They started walking towards the ROR.

"Well I had the twins spell it that it will only release the victims if they kiss. So we'll check on them in the morning if they haven't kissed by then then I'll tell them how to get out of it. They'll have everything they need in the room." They made it to the wall and pictured the perfect meeting place. Minus the food. When the door appeared Harry went straight to the couch squeezing the glue all over the couch. It disappeared after a moment and Harry smiled in satisfaction.

He turned and noticed Hermione looking at him. "So you are going to detention then?"

Harry thought for a moment. He wanted what the beans showed. He wanted Sna… Severus. But he knew Severus wouldn't want him in that way. It was just lust in his eyes. But Harry would be happy to be with him in any way he could. If something happened tonight then so be it. He wasn't going to run from it. But Merlin knew he was not going to give the bastard his heart so that when the time comes he was just going to break it anyway. No he would not tell Snape about the beans. He was not going to fall him more than he already had, he was going to get what both of them wanted and then when Snape kicked him out he would walk away. He nodded.

"Yes I'm going to go." She nodded.

"Just be careful okay?"

"Aren't I always?"

The door opened and Ron came in. He stood next to them.

"Always what?" the two laughed before Harry answered.

"Careful." Ron snorted as the door opened again and Draco slipped in. He looked anxious to approach the group.

"You are never careful Harry. And danger follows you around like the plague. Why do you need to be careful this time?"

Draco walked slowly over and Ron finally noticed his mouth clicking shut and a blush spreading across his face.

"Snape gave me detention it's at seven." Draco and Ron sat on the couch. Both trying, and failing, to not look at the other. Draco looked down at his watch and smirked at Harry.

"You might want to run Potter, my Godfather hates it when people are late and you only have a couple minutes to get down to the dungeons." Harry looked at the clock on the wall and gulped. Draco was right.

He waved at them and went to the door. "I'll see you all in the morning then." They all nodded as the door closed Harry heard Hermione say she was going to get some snack from the kitchens. Harry smirked as he ran down the stairs. The plan was moving swimmingly. He was just dreading the rest of the night. Whatever happens, happens.

Snapes POV

Severus sat at his desk looking up at the clock every couple of seconds. His mind going over the conversation he had heard earlier that day.

"… _Soul mate potion…" _ Harry Potter was his soul mate. His eyes fell to the pill of beans still sitting at the edge.

But Harry Potter hated him. _You do not actually know that._

He raised his fingers to run at his temples. He wanted what he saw. He wanted it terribly. He felt this want and need like he had never felt before. Like he would give anything to have that. And not just for a night. He wanted Harry Potter. He wanted to get to know him, wanted to love him, wanted to hold him as he fell asleep, wanted to kiss him. Severus Snape wanted everything.

His eyes followed a grain in the desk as he thought. Harry potter was his soul mate. And he was going to try to work things out tonight. Or try to. It all depended on Harry. His hands curled into fists against his forehead.

But how?

He would act like nothing had changed. They could get to know each other slowly. But tonight what would he do tonight.

His eyes fell over the classroom briefly before landing on the single large cauldron that needed to be cleaned. He would start with that. His eyes moved back to the clock. _ He has a minute. _ His lips pulled into a smirk as the second hand ticked by. He leaned back and waited putting his hands flat on the desk surface.

_30 seconds. _ A pounding could be heard from the hall; the sound getting louder as the object neared.

_10 seconds. _The handle turned before being dropped and a knock sounded frantically. His lips spread wide as he thought. On time or late?

_5 seconds. _ A new start. Don't be a bastard.

"Enter Mr. Potter." The door opened as he forced the smile into a passive look. His eyes moved back to the clock. As Harry moved towards the desk; the sound of his shoes connecting with the hard floor softer then the sound of the labored breath. "It seems you are on time. To start I will need you to scrub that cauldron there." He lifted his hand and pointed at the cauldron next to Harry. The younger man gave him a quizzical look before turning to look at the cauldron the slight widening of his eyes the only thing that gave away his surprise.

Harrys POV

Harry breathed in deeply as he went to open the door. But as he pulled the handle down he thought better of it. He took another deep breath as he knocked trying to slow down his breathing enough to not give away the fact that he was running. He hoped he wasn't late.

_Not that it would matter. Snape always said he was late. _

He was surprised then when he got an immediate answer. "Enter Mr. Potter." He opened the door not really wanting to make the man angry. Though he didn't really know what mood the man would be in. He remembered their meeting this morning outside the great hall. _Snape thought there was something going on with me and the twins_ he could be angry. Then again as he walked across the room, his heart beat being the loudest this besides the soft ticking of the clock; it beat heavily and he tried to calm his heart as he looked at the man. He was leaning back in his chair watching as he crossed the room; his dark hair framing his face. Again Harry had the thought that cutting it shorter might make the man more handsome. Then again as the sharp face turned and looked at the clock making the dark hair swivel and brush against the pale skin he thought, _maybe not. _

"It seems you are on time." Surprise flew through him. He was never on time even if he was. "To start I will need you to scrub that cauldron there." His long finger pointed just next to him. And Harry turned as he thought just one? His eyes landed on the large cauldron.

Okay large was an understatement. The thing was huge, it stood at least three feet tall and its circumference had to be about the size of Hagrid. His eyes widened, this was ridiculous. He turned and looked at Snape. The smirk was present. He looked back at the cauldron. Maybe he was mad. Sighing he pulled off his school robe and lay it on the desk that was the right of him. No use in wearing too much. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and laid it next to the dark folds.

As he rolled up the sleeves on the green shirt he turned and looked back at Snape. The man had his eyebrows raised and his Ebony eyes had darkened.

"Sir where are the cleaning supplies?" He raised his wand and gave a short flick at the supply cupboards the usual bucket, gloves and sponge floated out. The bucket already full of the normal cleaning solution. The man then pulled over a stack of papers. And seemed to block him out.

Harry shrugged before moving the bucket over to the cauldron and pulling the gloves on. if this was to be his detention then so be it. It solved the problem of seeing the man, knowing that Harry was nothing then a toy to him. Maybe Snape didn't want him that way. He supposed he should have felt relieved, but he didn't. It just caused a pang of hurt to strike at his chest.

With anger he grabbed the sponge and dunked it into the bucket of scolding hot water. He shouldn't feel pain. If anything had happened Snape would have just chucked him when he was over with him anyway. He had no reason to feel anything other than lust for him. As his hand went under the water, the hot water flushed into the glove causing a burn to spread from his finger tips to the top of the glove where the water seeped into the glove. Hissing Harry pulled the glove off his hurting hand and tried to get as much of the water out as possible. His hand was a deep red and was sensitive. He pulled the glove back on ignoring the pain from the burns as he grabbed the floating sponge and went to work on the mess in the cauldron.

It was because of this, his back was turned to Snape, so he missed the look of shock that was stuck on the man's face. He stood up and started to walked towards him before looking at Harry. Actually looking at him. And he froze.

Harry was bent over slightly to get into the cauldron his already tight jeans becoming tighter across his arse, making the man reconsider what he wanted Harry to do then.

Harry was oblivious to this as he scrubbed at a particularly nasty spot. He heard Snape get up but beyond that he was unsure what had happened. He kept scrubbing away. The burning in his hand distracting him from everything else. Almost everything else.

He couldn't stop thinking about Snape. He knew he was attracted to him. And he knew Snape was attracted to him. So what if Snape didn't feel anything other than lust?

He brushed a piece of hair that fell into his face aside with his forearm.

So what? He would take whatever he could. It would work both ways. _Except that you would be completely miserable. _His nails dug into the green material as he scrubbed viciously. He didn't care. He wouldn't let himself get attached. Wouldn't let it bother him. He would take it and leave.

A noise behind him made him stop. He stood and turned in time to see Snape reach for him, the strong hand grasped his wrist and pulled the glove off his injured hand.

"Stupid man, why didn't you ask for something?" Snape summoned a salve and rubbed it carefully into the blistering skin. The cool feeling penetrated deep into his skin, relieving him of the pain there.

Snape looked critically at the hand in his. And Harry just looked at him as he did. Maybe Snape cared a little bit. The man finished running the salve onto his now healed hand. But he didn't let go of Harry's hand. The man looked up his dark eyes meeting his.

The looked at each other for a moment before he looked into the sparkling cauldron. Harry felt surprise filter through his system. He hadn't realized he had been scrubbing that long. Or that he had finished. Snape looked back up and stood.

"It seems you are finished. Come." He still had his hand and pulled Harry up. Harry grabbed his wand with his free hand as Snape pulled him into his office. They walked over to a bookshelf and he tapped on three different books. The Shelving moved aside and let access to the hallway.

Snape nodded at him as he let go and started down the hallway. Harry followed slowly, thinking back over the last couple minute. Did Severus Care?

Harry stepped into a bigger room with a couch and fireplace. There were three doors visible and an entryway to what looked like a kitchen. Snape was nowhere to be seen. Harry took this time to look at the room more.

The walls were the basic stone. But there were rosewood shelves covering almost every wall; except where there were doors or the wall with the fireplace. These shelves were filled with mostly books. But here and there, there were some videos and records. Some CDs and other knickknacks covered the surfaces.

The floor was maple hardwood and had a dark green carpet covering part of it. Mainly by the Black couch. The fireplace caught the most attention though. Above the mantle was a beautiful Painting of the ocean. The waved slapped lazily on the beach, the wind moving the tall grass minutely. It was a beautiful painting. The sun was setting now, causing the sky to bloom into an array of colors, Purples, reds, orange, and a light dusting of blue.

Harry looked at it a minute more before looking at the fireplace itself. It was a mix between a stone and rose wood masterpiece. The design was looked to be snakes. At least at first. He walked over to it and ran his fingers along the grain. On the left side was a man standing alone on the edge of a large wood. The top had a single snake curled along the top. Its stone eyes glittering at him as the light from the fire gave the carved scales a light orange dusting. The Right side had the same image as the left except this time the man was being embraced by another. Their bodies entwining together.

Harry let his finger run over the carving of the two. The man from the first carving was taller than the other, his hair hung over his shoulders as his hands grasped the face of the other. The second man held onto the others arms as if afraid to let go.

"It was a gift from Dumbledore." Harry jumped as he turned his head to the side. Snape stood behind him by the couch, a tray with tea sat on the small table he had missed before. Snape walked up behind him and gestured at the snake. "But I would be careful of that. It seems to not like most people. I have not dared touch it." Harry feeling a touch of daring lifted his hand, conscious of the man behind him, and reached out to the stone figure. It was then he noticed that it moved. The angular head turned towards him as it flicked its tongue out smelling the two. He carefully inched his finger toward the curve closest to him. The cool scales seemed to tense under his touch but relaxed as he ran his fingers softly along the back to the tail. The snake seemed to close his eyes in pleasure as Harry took his fingers and this time starting from the head ran them down the smooth back. The man behind him shifted and reached f or his hand, grasping it carefully in his as he prevented him from doing it a third time. "It is no wonder it lets you do such things."

'_Please do not stop. It felt good.' _They both jumped as the Snake spoke.

Snapes hand tensed around his for a second. "I was unaware it could speak. This is the first time it has done so. What did it say?"

Harry's eyes were glued to their hands as the potions master fingers curled around his. Fire spreading from the twined fingers to the rest of his body. He didn't take his eyes away as he felt the man lean over him and let his breath fall onto his ear as he had done before.

"He said he didn't want me stop." Snape chuckled into his hair as he raised both their hands. He brought the entwined fingers to the scales and ran them down the back slowly. The snake hissed out in pleasure. Harry smirked and spoke softly back.

"_It seems that we both enjoy his touch." _The snake looked at him sharply before answering.

"_It seems you enjoy it more than myself speaker." _

Harry chuckled. _"That I do." _ Snape had stopped moving their hands by this point and seemed to be breathing heavily. Where they touched burned as Harry recognized the arousal between the two.

The snake flicked its tongue out again. _"It is also apparent that he enjoys yours as well." _Harry almost moaned at the slight shift behind him. Snapes cock pressed lightly into his crack enough to let him know just what Speaking in Parseltongue did to the man. The man shifted again, and ran his nose along the shell of Harry's ear as he purred.

"And what is it you two are talking about?" His other hand grasped Harry's upper arm slightly before running down his side. He turned him around and made him look into the dark eyes. Harry felt the heat from the other man's body flow into his and his heart started to beat widely as he stared at the thin lips only inches from his.

"_Don't mind me, I won't be watching at all… not that it won't be a good show. So be my guest. Devour him." _

Harrys head fell to the firm chest as he burst into uncontrollable laughter. Snape sighed and gripped his hip tighter. As Harry calmed down he became acutely aware of the potions masters attire. Harry's hands ran up the white shirt sleeves of the arms surrounding him. The settled on his strong neck as he opened his eyes. It seemed that under all those robes, Severus wore nicely pressed, form fitting white button up shirts. He slowly raised his eyes and met those black ones before he gasped as Severus swooped in. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Both had wanted this since the previous night… this morning; whichever it was. Harry couldn't think clearly as his tongue brushed against his lips asking Harry for permission.

The groan that originated deep in his chest was permission enough as Severus dove in stroking his tongue with his own. They kissed like this for a couple minutes. Harry briefly thought on the voyeuristic snake hissing in the background but it was only a second thought. He ignored the insistent hissing and continued to let the man kiss him to oblivion.

Snape grasped his hips tighter and brought their bodies closer. Harry moaned as their cocked brushed each other's, creating this delicious friction that made a fire explode in both of them. The thin hands moved around his arse slowly and lifted him. Harry curled his legs instinctively around the waist in front of him. Again this created the delicious friction that made both men groan. A growl tore itself from Severus throat as Harry felt a pressure against his back. Their bodies fell flush again, slowly rocking together. Harry moaned and pulled his head to the side, taking deep gulps of much needed air.

_He would take whatever he got. No Matter how much it might hurt later. _

Severus POV

Severus didn't mind this as he kissed down the smooth column in front of him, nipping slightly at the collarbone. Harry moaned loudly, blocking out the hissing In the background, as his hands kneaded the sensitive skin of his thighs.

Severus wanted more. He wanted everything. And he wanted it right now.

He licked his way back up pulling the ear lobe in with his teeth and nipping at it lightly earning him a light mewl from Harry. He released the now pink flesh and nipped along the jaw reclaiming the firm lips again. Both were panting from the activities by this time. Harry brought his hands into his hair and tried to pull him closer. Severus moaned at the pain mixed with the pleasure of having the lithe body against his, and rocked his hips into Harry's. Harry threw his head to the side, crying out as he did it a second time. His hands moved down to his jaw and held on for dear life as Severus continued to rock against him.

Severus kissed the pulsing juncture where Harry's neck met his jaw and breathed raggedly for a moment before stealing another kiss. He stopped suddenly and they both groaned at the loss.

The dark green eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Do you wish to continue?" His hips shifted minutely and Harry groaned deep in his throat.

"Don't you dare stop."

Severus agreed and they met again, teeth clashing and lips bruising. He felt himself lift Harry from the wall and carry him to the other room. Away from the hissing of the snake on his mantle.

He would talk to Harry in the morning.

A/N I'm going to be evil because I'm boycotting another story that did the exact same thing. Its mean isn't it? Makes ones mouth drop in indignation and want to scream in unreleased frustration. But you love it. XD. So until next time…. Don't forget to review. TTFN


End file.
